The Diadem
by Avalon Huntress
Summary: Rose is a royal moroi princess, last of her line after a strigoi massacre and heiress to the moroi throne. When 'Russian God' Dimitri Belikov becomes her guardian, they realize that they share a powerful magical bond that puts their lives in danger. But Strigoi are the least of their worries when they must fight through politics, revolutions, betrayals, and war for love.
1. Prologue

Her Royal Highness Tatiana Ivashkov sat in the plush velour of her office chair. Her back was hunched and her once impeccable face was worn down with masked wrinkles that told an old tale of worry, worries that came from the crushing responsibility she dealt with in her many decades as Moroi Queen. Tatiana was writing a letter, her quill moving furiously across the parchment.

"You're so tense Tia," Ambrose purred, digging his thumbs into the tense muscles of his queen's shoulders.

"Let me focus Ambrose," Tatiana muttered, "You can lavish me later."

"Ah but you deserve to be lavished every day at all times my queen," Ambrose retorted.

"Why do I still keep you around?"

"I wish I knew the answer Tia, but it mystifies me just as much as it does you."

The office was silent save for the scratching sound of the quill being tapped into the jar of ink and journeyed across the paper. Ambrose contented himself with unknotting the muscles of his lover's neck and shoulders for the next hour or two while she put the finishing touches on her letters. When Tatiana was finished she sealed the parchments into multiple envelopes and sealed them with the red wax before stamping the royal emblem.

She pulled on the string connected to the bell that rang in the mailing quarters of the royal court. A few moments later the door to the queen's office opened and the nameless mailmen that had worked for her for many years now was accompanied inside by her faithful near guardian Darren Smith that spent many long days and nights surveying her office door.

"Your majesty," the mailmen bowed and Darren inclined his head with a soft smile and a look of concern for his exhausted charge.

"Please make sure you deliver these letters to their rightful owner, these letters cannot get into the wrong hands. And be efficient, time is critical to the moroi, the dhampir and the throne. I believe you will get the job done right and well," Tatiana instructed as she handed the letters into the mailman's hands. He bowed deeply and promptly left the office, Darren not far behind him after flashing a reproachful look to the moroi queen as if to say 'Get some rest!'.

With a sigh of relief Tatiana stood up from her fauteuil and suppressed a groan as she stretched her muscles. _I'm glad that's done_ , she thought. She had much more pleasant matters to tend to now.

"I keep you around for many reasons dear Ambrose. Because you're trustworthy, honest, hardworking and faithful," Tatiana said.

"Spoken like a true queen, always practical," Ambrose huffed, amused and flattered at the high regard his queen had for him.

"And because you make me feel like no other. Or at least, that's what I seem to recall. I may just require a reminder..." Tatiana purred.

"Now that's a reminder that I'm only too happy to give you your majesty," Ambrose chuckled with a wink before gathering the withered queen into his arms and whisking her away to her quarters.

Tatiana sighed happily, resting her head on the young masseur's shoulder and closed her eyes imagining that she still had the rest of her life ahead of her and she did not to be concerned for the fate of an entire culture and species. Her relations with Ambrose were a sacred part of her life that had to be kept out of the public eyes and ears at all costs. _No one would understand or accept us_ , _not even my dearest nephew Adrian._ The life of a queen really was tough and nothing the storybooks made it out to be, especially the life of the moroi queen. So Tatiana closed her eyes and let herself forget.

The court's royal mailman looked down at the envelopes that her majesty entrusted to him and sighed heavily as he entered his Jeep. It seemed like he would be travelling across the globe or the next week or so. He briefly glanced over the eight recipients of the queen's letters.

 _Rosalia Maria Ivanka Mazur Dragomir-Badica –Badica Stronghold, Rhine, Switzerland_

 _Dimitri Ivashkov-Belikov – Belikova Home, Baia, Russia_

 _Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Badica-Dragomir – St. Vladimir Academy, Montana, United States_

 _Adrian Ivashkov – Supreme Court, Florence, Italy_

 _Ibrahim Mazur – Mazur Manor, Istanbul, Turkey_

 _Janine Hathaway – Szelsky Manor, Edinburgh, Scotland_

 _Alberta Petrov – St. Vladimir Academy, Montana, United States_

 _Arthur Schoenberg – Badica Stronghold, Rhine, Switzerland_


	2. Chapter 1

"Art, what are twe chances of being attacked by strigoi when you're in a small boat cruising the middle of the Rhine?" Rosalia Maria Ivanka Badica asked her personal guardian, the legendary Arthur Schoenberg as she read a book on Moroi politics and tradition that her best friend Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir had mailed to her.

"Slim to none Rosemarie," Arthur Schoenberg, the legendary guardian replied.

"Don't call me that Art," Rose snapped back, her brows furrowed in irritation.

 _I really need a donut, like now. I think I'm going through withdrawals,_ Rose thought to herself, snorting when she imagined Queen Tatiana Ivashkov's expression if she dared to voice her innermost thoughts out loud.

"And even if they did by some miracle figure out where we were and target us, between you and me, the chances of the strigoi surviving are zero," Arthur added, pulling Rose's mind back to the matter at hand.

"Zero? That's a stretch don't you think? Their odds would be more along the lines of a negative integer, Art."

"You're probably right Rose. Now here's a question for you, why do royal moroi always have such long names?" Arthur asked.

Rose laughed and brushed the hair that was flying in her face because of the wind. "Overcompensating, why else?" She said. Arthur laughed a real full belly laughed and shook his head admiringly at his feisty moroi charge. "No but seriously it's probably just to sound more regal," She continued thoughtfully. "If you think about it, it really is just overcompensating."

"The truth has been spoken by Her Serene Highness Rose Badica," Arthur jested and Rose gave him her best mock glare before laughing along with her favorite guardian.

Arthur was happy to see his teenage charge so relaxed for the first time in a very long time. The amount of things that were demanded out of Rose was high and just utterly too much to ask from a teenage girl, even if she was an unbelievably brilliant royal moroi. The Supreme Court of Italy and Royal Court of Pennsylvania were pressure cookers and she lost her childhood home: the Badica estate in Alaska to the nightmare that was the first of many Badica family massacres by the strigoi.

He felt a pinch in his heart as he recalled Princess Guinevere Badica and her husband Ross Dragomir who later took on the Badica name. Arthur had been there with them when the young couple had found out that by some miracle they actually managed to have a baby although Ross was supposed to be infertile. He was there when they suffered through the horror of their only daughter being kidnapped by the strigoi and ultimately saved by mobster Abe Mazur two years later. He was there when Guinevere named him Rose's guardian after Janine Hathaway abandoned Rose for another charge. And he was there on Rose's thirteenth birthday, celebrating with Gwen, Ross, Rose and the other family's assigned guardian, all carefree, when the strigoi attacked. He remembered dismissing Gwen's horrible gut feeling as a result of a slight fever and restless night of sleep. He remembered seeing Gwen's expression of horror as she stared at him beseechingly and her subsequent relief when he grabbed mini Rose in one arm, stake in the other. He remembered seeing the peace and acceptance on her face when she realized that all the guardian's except for him had died, just before he ran out of the door with Rose. He was the one who found Gwen and Ross after the disaster, their arms wrapped around each other.

When Arthur looked at Rose every day, he saw pieces of the love of his life that he lost to the red eyed monsters. Rose really was her mother's daughter although he saw elements of her father Ross, her godfather and uncle Abe Mazur, her first guardian Janine, her godmother Queen Tatiana and himself in Rose's persona as well.

"We're docking Art. Time to gather our belongings," Rose warned her guardian as she put the moroi chronicle in her bag, fingered the stake he had given her for her fifteenth and snapped her fingers, making sure she had enough pyrokinesis energy. Arthur knew that this was her daily routine when she was getting ready for possible dangers that could arise at any moment, even birthday celebrations in heavily guarded mansions with strigoi repelling wards.

They debarked from the boat and quietly started the trek up the mountain to the Badica stronghold along the Swiss portion of the Rhine River. The trip up went off without a hitch, moroi and dhampir were both only slightly out of breath from the hundreds of steps. When they arrived to the top, Rose and Arthur spotted a man wearing Queen Tatiana's seal and the colours of Pennsylvania's Royal Court. Since Arthur lived by the saying better safe than story after the Badica Birthday Massacre, he took out his stake and placed himself in front of Rose who also had her palm wrapped around her concealed weapon.

"I'm here to deliver messages from Queen Tatiana to Rosalia Maria Ivanka Badica and Guardian Arthur Schoenberg," The mailman stammered as he trembled in fright, warily eying the stake being wielded by the generation's most legendary guardian. He quickly dropped the two envelops on the door mat before scurrying away after a quick bow, taking special care to stay as far away from Rose and Arthur as the narrow path allowed. Once they were sure he was gone, the two went to pick up their respective envelops.

"I wonder what godmother could have to tell me. She knows that you've taken me to hide away in Switzerland for a very valid reason..." Rose muttered.

"Well let's read and find out," Arthur suggested, opening the heavy double doors that closed with a resonating thud behind them.

Rose opened the lamp on her nightstand before she carefully opened up the envelope by breaking the royal seal, anxious.

 _Dear goddaughter,_

 _I hope you are doing well. It is with a heavy heart that I share with you that all the Badicas, except for you who still lives, have been buried. Yes I did say all of them. Your cousins Abby, Robin and Xander who were attending St. Vladimir's Academy were murdered when they foolishly escaped into the forest for a back to school year party. As they were leaving, just before they entered the wards, the strigoi jumped on them. The guardian of the ward did his best and paid the price but ultimately, it was too late. The utter foolishness of most youngsters amazes me, although it really shouldn't any more. I'm so thankful that you've never been one for foolishness. Reckless, that you are but foolish you are not. The only remaining Badicas after the murder of the academy students and the prior massacres of the likes of Marcella, Anthony and your mother Gwen, you and Ellis were the only remaining Badicas. Yes, Princess Ellis Badica was a princess for a very short period of time, not even three months after Marcella's death before she too died. Incapable of handling the constant fear, crushing pressure and grief she felt for her foolish cousins, Ellis killed herself. Such a waste of life and an act of selfish cowardice that was. I was aghast when I heard and saw the evidence for myself. I try not to speak ill of the dead but Ellis really makes it hard. To me, it is incomprehensible that she could even be slightly related to you or your brave mother Guinevere._

 _The suicide of Ellis was revealed about two weeks ago. At first, I was happy that you and Guardian Schoenberg safe and well in an undisclosed location. However, the situation at court and across the moroi population is very dire. Our society is in such a bad position that I must put aside my personal feelings as your godmother and think as the moroi queen. That is why I have something to request of you. You, Rosalia, must return to the Royal Court in Pennsylvania to stand by my side. Little has been known of you since the Birthday Massacre and there is confusion amongst the people about whether or not there is still a surviving heir to the Badica legacy. Seeing is believing to the moroi so I request that you come and reclaim your position as Badica Princess and sole Badica heiress._

 _We will discuss more when I see soon._

 _Best wishes and lots of love,_

 _Your godmother HRM Queen Tatiana Yelena Alyona Ivashkov._

Rose, shocked, placed the letter down and sunk into her mattress. She screamed into the pillow and fought back tears, steeling herself in determination. She knew things were about to get tough, big time, but she was ready. She would make her mother and every other Badica before her proud.

Rose, resolute, stood up and walked over to her mirror. She raised both eyebrows, though she was really trying to raise one. _Are you ready for this Rose?_ There was no time like the present. The real problem was that the rest of the world was simply not be ready to with the one and only dark horse Rose Maria Badica with just the right flair of Dragomir poise and Mazur defiance.

 _I won't be a dark horse anymore after this. Everyone will know my name._


	3. Chapter 2

Dimitri Anton Ivashkov Belikov grunted as he swung his fists towards the makeshift punching bag over and over again. Olena Belikova watched her son worriedly from the window while Yeva, Olena's own mother, was sipping a cup of tea like the situation was entirely normal. _That's exactly the problem, this is his normal now_ , thought Olena. After Ivan Zeklos' death on Dimitri's twentieth birthday, her son was just never the same. After the tragedy, Dimitri had immediately became a guardian at St. Basil's Academy. His name became widespread knowledge when a few months later, he single handedly defeated four strigoi while defending ten moroi students out for dinner.

Perhaps that event, which was viewed as an accomplishment, was why he became the youngest guardian ever, at twenty, to be a part of the Royal Guard. When Queen Tatiana and her Royal Guard had been travelling back from Florence, they had been ambushed by three dozen strigoi. While the queen had been kept safe and unharmed, half of her royal guardians had been slaughtered. It was a scary moment in both dhampir and moroi history alike as it was the second biggest targeted royal attack ever recorded, second only to the Badica Princess Massacre which had taken place only a few short years earlier. The queen, of course, needed to rebuild her royal guard with the finest dhampir names of the current generations and Dimitri Belikov was one of them. He accepted without a thought, stoically honored to be given the privilege of wearing the red blazer of the Monarch's flotilla alongside the likes of Hans Croft and his old mentor Galina Pogorilaya. A legendary name that Olena had noticed to be evidently absent from the list of the flotilla was Arthur Schoenberg, but she didn't dwell on it.

A year later, Dimitri killed two more strigoi while protecting the queen, bringing him to a total of ten molnija marks and he also earned his first six zvezda marks on secret missions that were viewed as suicidal, although he defied the odds and returned every single time. Olena could tell that Dimitri was settling in this new life, finding worth in eradicating the threats before they could attack others although he put himself at risk. She even remembered Dimitri telling her that he and the queen had bonded over the mutual loss of their best friends to the strigoi. The shock that all the Belikovas, with the exception of Yeva who already saw it coming, felt when they heard Dimitri share a vague overview of the moment had been poignant. Olena reckoned that the queen might've been growing fond of her son in the way that the occasional kind moroi grew fond of their guardians.

And Olena was right, Tatiana did grow to care for Dimitri. So much so that when the mandatory dhampir blood tests were ordered and she found out that he was the son of her nephew Randall Ivashkov and therefore her dhampir great nephew, she honourably removed him from her guard saying she could not stand the thought of one of her great nephew's putting his life on the line for her own. After much arguing, Dimitri convinced her to allow him to continue guarding which was the complete opposite of Tatiana's wish that he continue to university and involve himself in moroi politics.

He was sent to the the Ancient Supreme Court of Florence at twenty-one where he spent three whole years becoming part of the offensive dhampir group called the Hunters. He earned fourteen more zvezda marks, putting his total at surviving twenty attacks with uncountable kills, the most zvezda marks ever earned by a dhampir, even surpassing Schoenberg's sixteen. At the end of his three years at Florence, on his twenty-fourth birthday, Dimitri returned home to Olena for the first time in four years returning with ten molnija marks and 20 Zvezda marks. His neck was more covered than guardians three times his age. That was a month and a half ago and she could tell that her son was growing restless.

"You worry too much daughter. He will find the path to his salvation today at the door," Yeva said enigmatically before walking back upstairs with her cup of tea chuckling as she went. _Some things never change, mama is one of them. I wonder if she'll be right this time._

As if on queue, there was a sudden knock on the door. Startled, Olena left the window and ran towards the door, talking rapidly to the delivery man. After two minutes she glanced down at the royal envelope in her hands. She sighed, _your mama is always right Olena, you should know by now_ , she thought to herself reproachfully as she walked to the door to the backyard.

"Dimitri, a package for you from the Court of Pennsylvania," Olena said in Russian as she opened the house's back door.

* * *

Dimitri set the letter down on his childhood bed, fooling himself into thinking that he was contemplating the offer his former charge and great aunt Tatiana Ivashkov had extended to him. But there was no hesitation on his part, which worked just fine since the queen had more or less ordered him to drop his post in the court of Florence to fulfill this new crucial task in her words. He didn't tell him what the task was except that it involved the utmost discretion and that his charge was someone very important that he must protect more carefully than he protected her, his own great aunt and the Moroi queen.

Tatiana wanted him in Pennsylvania's court in two days at most. A flight had been arranged for him. In a few hours from now he had to be Novosibirsk to catch the court chartered jet. With renewed purpose, Dimitri packed his bags. It only took him a few minutes, he always traveled lightly, after all his life as a nomad guardian required it. He headed downstairs and saw that everyone, save for Yeva, was downstairs.

"Dimka breakfast is ready!" Olena said enthusiastically but stopped short when she saw him bags in hand, clad in his signature leather duster which she hadn't seen him wear since he left to guard the queen.

"Dimka?!" His sisters Karolina, Sonja and Viktoria exclaimed. "Where are you going Uncle Dimka?" Little Paul asked.

"I'm heading back to the American Royal Court. The queen wishes to meet with me about a possible assignment."

"But you don't have to take the assignment right Dimka?" Karolina asked a little aggressively and Dimitri visibly bristled, affronted and ready to defend himself.

Yeva walked back down the stairs and cleared her front. "You should all support him. His destiny has begun its course starting today, to protect the thorns of the diadem. The road ahead will be full of tough choices, you must follow your heart. Do not forget what I have told you or else this will be our last farewell." And with that, she went back up the stairs, leaving behind her a sense of foreboding.

Olena sighed and smiled with watering eyes as she prepared to say goodbye to her only son that she had just got back. "I'm so proud of you Dimka, so proud. To be personally chosen by the queen and to be pursuing what you believe in... You turned out better than I could've hoped," She murmured as gathered Dimitri in her arms.

"I know mama, I know," Dimitri whispered in his mother's ear. "Goodbye mama, Vika, Karolina and Sonja. Goodbye Paul! I will contact you as soon as I can."

He walked out the door abruptly, hyper focused like death in a duster. He was there and then he was gone. Olena gazed at the door that had shut a few minutes ago.

"Alright, time for breakfast," She said, not even bothering to infuse a semblance of joy in her tone. It hadn't even been ten minutes but her heart was already aching for her son to come back.


	4. Chapter 3

Rose looked at herself in the full body mirror of Arthur's room at Court. All she could think was that she didn't look like herself. She was indeed in a bit of a costume, Arthur had insisted after all. _Better safe than sorry, besides you don't want the royals to recognize on your way to her majesty's office_ , he had said and Rose grudgingly admitted that he was right. Which was why she currently found herself staring at a reflection of herself that looked a lot more similar to her nine year old self rather than her actual seventeen years. She twiddled the silver ring on her finger, a Badica family heirloom that she had infused with spirit. Rose felt a twinge of anticipation settle in her stomach, she knew what was about to happen was going to change everything. She could feel it.

"Stop fiddling with your ring nervously. If you make it today's habit, you'll accidently pull it off and your cover will be blown too soon. Don't forget, you're Rosemarie Mazur for the day," Arthur called from the kitchen and Rose was startled. _How did he even know... Damn those guardian instincts,_ Rose thought before letting go of the ring. _One more check never hurt anyone..._

She removed the ring and looked at her normal appearance in the mirror: Her signature long glossy dark brown locks and lashes that framed deep brown eyes. A flawless tan complexion, very atypical of any moroi or Badica, an angular nose, chin and cheekbones. She was wearing what she liked to think of as her dhampir guardian getup. She was dressed in leather from head to toe in leather pants, boots, jacket and shirt. She rather liked the way the material hugged her ample hourglass curves. Sighing longingly, she slipped the ring back on her middle finger. Her figure immediately slimmed down and while her curves were still not lacking and very impressive compared to any other moroi, they weren't as evident as they usually were without the spirit charm of the ring. The demure, frilly, long and flowy white dress also did nothing to emphasize them. Her hair was auburn brown and went down to her mid waist instead of the usual hip length and her face seemed more childish with hazel eyes surrounded by unneeded glasses with a translucent frame.

"Ready to go Rose?" Arthur asked as he approached his charge in full on guardian getup. Rose breathed in and exhaled out deeply. "Ready as I'll ever be Art, ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Dimitri had made the long journey all the way to the Pennsylvania Royal Court, his former home for a grueling year as a stoic, royal guard when everyone thought he was young, inexperienced and usable as a scapegoat. He didn't let that last long but he had still lived through it. While moroi could be extremely disrespectful to dhampir, unfortunately dhampir could be equally as nasty to their own kind.

He had almost missed to jet that he had to catch since the train on the way to Novosibirsk had been delayed but he was glad that he made it despite feeling the judgemental and admiring eyes of everyone on him as he travelled inside the palace and finally arrive in front of the throne room. The guardian on duty nodded to me, he knew who Dimitri was from his queen's guardian days, and announced the Russian's presence.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov!"

"Enter," Tatiana called from the inside and the doors were opened, her fleet of guardian's poised for attack before relaxing significantly when they saw it was their former teammate.

"Your majesty," Dimitri said bowing his head.

"No need for such formalities Dimitri, come sit. You are my great nephew and an Ivashkov in your own right after all. And if that wasn't enough, I recognize you as the best guardian of your generation. You've joined the ranks of Croft, Hathaway and Schoenberg," Tatiana declared formally before gesturing for her flotilla of guardian's to give them privacy. "Confidentiality is key, I trust you with my life but I cannot put the life of my dearest visitor at risk. Guard us from outside, Guardian Belikov is enough protection for me in here."

"Your belief and trust in me is flattering, Tatiana," Dimitri said, humbled. He was mulling over what the queen had said to her other guardians in his head. Despite all his marks, he was still shocked to be formally acknowledged by the queen and his great aunt as a more accomplished guardian than his legendary predecessors. He was also rather curious over who Tatiana's precious and priceless guest was, he couldn't even begin to guess. Perhaps it was his cousin Lord Adrian Ivashkov? Or perhaps it was Prince Eric Dragomir and his family. Dimitri went through the prince or princess of each of the twelve moroi families as well as anyone else he knew to be important to his former Ivashkov charge but nobody seemed to fit her brief description.

"I'm glad you're flattered Dimitri, thought you shouldn't be. You're former mentor was Guardian Galina Pogorilaya and your grandmother was the great Guardian Yeva Belikova who always seemed to foresee attacks before they came..." Tatiana said.

"Yes, babushka does have keen foresight," Dimitri agreed. "Is it true that Galina recently stopped guarding Princess Evette Ozera?"

"Yes, Guardian Pogorilaya resigned as her mentor and Evette backed her demand. I'm still looking for her new guardian."

"I'd be willing to guard the Ozera Princess, Tatiana. I'm sure she'd accept, I know the princess from my St. Basil's days when she'd come visit with Natasha Ozera. Also, I've currently got no charge," Dimitri offered.

"No charge that you know of yet my great nephew, does not mean that you do not have a charge," Tatiana corrected him in an ominous tone. "Besides, I've already got a treasured charge for you. Someone whose safety is exponentially more important than that of Evette's. I am counting on you using every ounce of your talent, strength and extreme dedication more than ever before for this task that will hopefully become a life long one for you, if all goes well,"

"Lifelong your majesty?" Dimitri asked astonished. He was starting to think that he'd be stuck as a missionary nomad guardian travelling back and forth from courts to academies without ever receiving a permanent charge again. Usually when one stopped being a Royal Guard they retired or never received a permanent charge again. It felt like a step down for most guardians and the monarch usually never approved of assigning their past guardian to someone else. It had everything to do with politics, hierarchy and honor.

"Lifelong," Tatiana confirmed. _Well at least mama will be happy that I'll stop mission hopping_ , Dimitri thought. He was tempted to ask Tatiana what was the situation with the now thought extinct Badica family. He couldn't believe that the situation had derailed out of control so quickly, The Badicas were never the largest family by any means, the Contas, Badicas and Dragomirs alternated between being the smallest family. As of late, the Dragomirs had been the smallest followed by the Badicas then the Contas and Ozeras. But four years ago, the Badica Princess and her family had been slaughtered, the only known survivors were Guardian Schoenberg and another member no one knew the fate of now. After that large scale attack which became widely known as the Badica Birthday Massacre, the family was attacked more frequently over the course of the following four years and despite being accorded some of the best guardians, the efforts of Badica preservation seemed to have been futile in the end.

"Guardian Schoenberg and Rosemarie Mazur," The guardian on duty announced as the doors were opened before being abruptly shut. Dimitri was shocked by the familiar surnames. Of course everyone knew Guardian Arthur Schoenberg. What shocked him was that the legend was at court and apparently escorting the relative of mobster Zmey, also known as Abe Mazur.

He looked at the newcomers and his eyes completely skipped fellow legend in his leather guardian getup to instead settle on the young looking girl beside him. _Beautiful..._ Dimitri thought before trying to suppress his unwanted thought, in vain. Anyone else would probably think that she looked very young, but try as he might, Dimitri was unable to classify her in the same youth category as sister Viktoria. She was a lady, an adorable one perhaps, but still a lady. She had an air of maturity that was just undeniable. Even the virginal white dress did nothing to tame his wild imagination and worshipful thoughts that were approaching a dangerous line. Dimitri was aghast at himself, never before had he felt such instantaneous attraction, especially not such inappropriate admiration, for anyone before, in all his years as a female magnet. And he had never even talked to the girl!

"Rose, my sweetheart, _I_ barely recognized you there's no doubt you've fooled everyone else at my court. And good day Guardian Schoenberg, have a seat. There's is much to discuss," Tatiana ordered. "Now then, Guardian Schoenberg, Rose, I'd like for you to meet Guardian Dimitri Ivashkov-Belikov, the most lethal guardian of this new generation."

"Nice to see you again Belikov," Schoenberg said receiving a nod from the Russian in return.

Rose and Dimitri gazed at each other, Arthur and Tatiana watching the scene a little skeptical and amused at the thick tension that had filled the air around them. To Dimitri, his heart was thudding like it did before engaging with a strigoi, accompanied by an adrenaline rush and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach that he felt for the first time in his life. Finally, after what seemed like a blissful eternity, Rose smiled a brilliant smile that made Dimitri's toes curl and stomach lurch.

"Hi Dimitri," Rose said angelically and Dimitri couldn't help but return the smile.

"Hello Miss Rose," Dimitri said before standing up and bowing deep and placing a kiss on the top of Rose's hand causing her to giggle like windchimes. Dimitri's smile widened and he shot Rose an adoring look. _What's happening to me?_ Dimitri wondered but he was feeling much too gleeful to worry about the unforeseeable turn of events.

Tatiana looked at her two proteges calculatingly before a look of indulgence took over her features. _This will certainly put a pleasant twist on things..._ Arthur surveyed the scene a little shocked at seeing the stoic Belikov melt and hearing Rose giggle like a carefree angel but he definitely knew what was going on, he wasn't clueless.

Tatiana cleared her throat. "Dimitri, I am putting my complete faith and trust in you and your ability to be discrete. This is Princess Rosalia Maria Ivanka Badica, your new charge."

"Wait Dimitri's my new guardian?!" Rose shouted, almost squealed. A mixed look of adoration, shock and awe was painted on Dimitri's face. _Well I guess that answers my earlier question on the Badica family_ , he thought. Dimitri knew that he would have no problem dedicating his life to making sure Rose would be safe from all the pain of the world that he could possibly shield her from.

Tatiana nodded. "Yes Rose, your new guardian. Dimitri, as I'm sure you know by now, Rose is the last surviving member of the Badica family. No one is aware of this development and for now, I think that's the way Rosalia's identity needs to stay: hidden. Guardian Schoenberg will be heading on a mission that the late Princess Guinevere Badica, Rose's mother and my best friend, wanted him to go on for some while. That's why I've chosen an equally Dimitri as a new guardian for you, Rose. His reputation speaks for itself but I assure you he is equally as capable of protecting you as Arthur."

"I have no worries in his abilities godmother," Rose said, shooting Dimitri a cheeky look. Dimitri shot her a fond look.

"After Guardian Schoenberg returns, will I still be Princess Rose's guardian?" Dimitri asked.

"Why yes, my nephew, of course!" Tatiana replied.

"If my godmother had said no, I would've hired you myself anyways Dimitri," Rose said with a wink.

"Well in that case..." Dimitri said with a smile, "I vow to pledge my soul, my love and my life to dedicating you Princess Rosalia Maria Ivanka Badica. I will willingly put my life down on the line to preserve yours and I will use every ounce of my energy, duty and honour to protecting you and keeping you happy. That is my pledge to you Princess Rosalia Badica."

Tatiana smiled. Arthur smiled. Rose smiled. Dimitri smiled.

"Well Rose, that's the first time that my great nephew has ever pledged his life to a charge! During his concession into my Royal Guard, he never recited the queen's guard vows. In hindsight, I'm quite pleased about that," Tatiana declared.

"It must've been interesting to have a dhampir Ivashkov protecting his great aunt Ivashkov, when you both didn't know you were related," Arthur said with a laugh.

"Why yes, Guardian Schoenberg, I had been absolutely flabbergasted when I found out. Thank god for those mandatory blood tests!" Tatiana said.

"Of course, your majesty," Arthur said. "Alright Rose, I should probably be heading out now so I could return to you as soon as possible. My aim is to be back in time to watch you officially be inaugurated into the council and formally accept the Badica crown!"

"Bye Art! You better be back on time for my inauguration ceremony. And stay safe and in touch of course!" Rose said to her longtime guardian.

"Of course Princess. Try not to give Belikov here too _hard_ of a time," Arthur said with a wink and Rose winked back before he strolled out of the throne room to go complete the unknown mission her mother always wanted him to go on.

"Well comrade, it's just you and me now!" Rose said teasingly, looking at her new and handsome Russian guardian.

"There are much worse things Roza," Dimitri teased back with a smile.

"Alright my lovelies, here's how the next month is going to go..." Tatiana murmured. _They are such beautiful love birds,_ she thought.


End file.
